Experiments
by AxelFlameTarshil
Summary: This story is about a girl and two boys trying to survive in the cage of hell. The cage they are trapped in is contains other experiments. But what they figured out is that these expirements are trying to kill them. Day and night. Hope you enjoy it!


Experiments

Chapter 1

"Experiment one has worked!," said a voice next to me.

"Same with the other two!," said a different voice. Opening my eyes I saw a bright light shining down on me.

"Are you feeling ok?," asked a figure looking down at me. Nodding my head my vision faded to black.

Waking up again I noticed the sun shining down on me with a warm breeze. I sat up to see that I was in a forest. The trees swayed as I stood up. I wore a black tang top with blue jeans and black sneakers.

Where am I?

Walking towards a clearing I noticed a pond up ahead. It glistened under the sun's rays barely making ripples with the gentle breeze.

Something caught my attention next to the pond. A boy was lying on the beach on the sand. Carefully I moved sideways blending in with the trees shadows. My dark brown eyes scanned the boy the boy again with more caution.

He had white spiked hair, white t-shirt blue pants, and white shoes. Something inside me felt like I know him. It feels like I've known him for a long time. But, what tells me that I know him? All of a sudden his hand moved to his head making me full alert. He sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked around at his surroundings. His appearance attracts me, but I don't know him. Beside's he's a little kid. Why should I care? Sneering I straightened up then turned around.

"Who are you?," asked a voice behind me. Turning around surprised I saw that he was standing in front of me.

"How did you-!," I trailed off distracted by his beauty. His light blue eyes looked at me with no fear, just curiosity.

"How did I what?," he asked cocking his head to one side. Closing my gaping mouth I spun around walking away.

"Please don't go! I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you," he spoke up sadly.

Ignoring him I kept on walking.

"My name is Isami, I'm 13 years old, and I gave a great sense of adventure. What about you?"

I stopped as he stopped behind me.

I sighed, "My name is Lily, I'm 17 years old, and I have a short temper. Now what do you want kid?"

Isami flinched in my frustration towards him. He bowed his head, "I just happen to be going the same direction as you are going."

Sneering at him something caught my attention. A figure took shape in the shadows of the trees ahead. My muscles tensed as a sudden low growl came from my throat.

"I mean you no harm," said a smooth voice. The figure stepped out from the shadows. My jaw almost dropped to the ground.

He smiled, "My name is Kenny, I'm 18 years old, and is a good leader. May I ask who are you guys?"

"My name is Isami!," smiled Isami happily behind me.

I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him. "And who is this beautiful lady?," he asked smiling at me with his golden eyes.

A flush of red touched my cheeks, but I stayed cool. "The names Lily," I muttered.

"Cool. Nice to meet you both," smiled Kenny.

I studied his appearance while a moment of silence fell upon us. He has black spiked hair, skinny like me, tall, probably 6ft, and..... I'm not going their!

"Do you know where we are by any chance?," asked Kenny breaking the silence. Shrugging my shoulders I looked around us.

"That's a good question," thought Isami. And I thought he didn't have a brain! Kenny brushed his fingers through his hair thinking while he looked around. Sighing I turned around and walked away from them.

"Hey! Where you going?," asked Kenny following behind me.

"Away from you two," I growled.

I walked towards the pond till Kenny appeared beside me when I got out of the trees.

"What-" "Be quiet," he whispered seriously.

His eyes scanned the pond till he curled back his lip with a growl. Before I could react something burst out of the water pushing us into the forest forcefully. Kenny grabbed my body taking a blow to a tree protecting me in his arms. I stared in shock when our attacker landed in front of us.

Oh crap.


End file.
